In order to test modern vehicle systems, such as for instance various assistance systems for motor vehicles, collisions or near collisions are created between the vehicle being tested and a test object.
For a collision between a vehicle and a test object, for example, the vehicle or test object is placed at rest in a certain position, and the collision partner is accelerated to a certain speed. In order to simulate a real-life collision situation, such as for instance a collision between two vehicles or between a vehicle and a pedestrian in street traffic, the vehicle as well as the test object is set in motion in order to produce a collision. In this context, in particular driver assistance systems can be tested in near real-life situations.
DE 10 2008 030 208 A1 discloses a device and method for producing collision or near collision situations between a test vehicle and a collision object. The test vehicle and the collision object are connected mechanically via a tethering device, such as a cable, and are moved towards each other so as to produce a collision.
DE 10 2011 012 542 A1 discloses a test apparatus for simulating or replicating driving situations, in particular driving situations resulting in near and actual collisions between a test vehicle and a target object. The target object is attached to a guide cable and moved along the guide cable. The guide cable is placed under tension between two fastening devices. The test vehicle is able to move towards the target object and can detach the target object from the guide cable at the moment of a collision between the test vehicle and the target object when a certain load threshold is exceeded.